Of all the Random Things to Notice
by im with the vampires3
Summary: Edward doesn't get it. why is Bella laughing at the popcorn package? He'll soon find out...
1. Chapter 1

**yet another random story. this one has a bit of romance to it, though. Hope you like it. It's sort of stupid, but it's a semi true story. Hope you like! gotta love the random moments...**

"What on earth are you laughing at?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen of my love. She was giggling uncontrollably and looking at a package of popcorn.

"I-I was just…fixing some…popcorn and-and then I read the instructions!" She covered her mouth with a hand and struggled to calm herself.

And I was confused, of course. What could possibly be so amusing about the instructions that she randomly burst out in a fit of giggles?

"I don't understand," I confessed to her. "What's so funny about that?"

She held out the bag for me to see and I took it, reading through it once. Then again.

**1. REMOVE PLASTIC COVERWRAP and place unfolded bag THIS SIDE UP in the center of the microwave oven. Cooking time will vary between 2-5 minutes by microwave oven. **

**2. LISTEN AND STOP MICROWAVE WHEN POPPING SLOWS TO 2 TO 3 SECONDS BETWEEN POPS. Do not overcook-popcorn may burn. **

**3. OPEN BAG CAREFULLY AND AWAY FROM FACE BY PULLING DIAGONAL CORNERS.**

"I don't see anything wrong," I said, handing it back.

"Neither did I until today," she said. "Read carefully and do what it says."

I took it back and read through the instructions once more.

"What coverwrap?" I muttered.

Bella started giggling again when I looked up at the counter to see a plastic wrapper sitting next to the microwave, discarded before she could even read the instructions.

I laughed with her and rolled my eyes.

I flipped the bag over and saw 'remove plastic coverwrap' in small letters under 'THIS SIDE DOWN. CONTENTS ARE HOT!' It would be easy to miss even if you were reading the text above it.

"Nobody reads the first thing on the bag, they usually already have the cover off," she said, through her laughter.

I put the bag in the microwave and started it for three minutes, which was the usual time she used for this task.

"Any other discoveries?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Not yet," she said and went the refrigerator. She opened the door and pulled out a Coke. "Just a random attack of laughter."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have that," I said and took the Coke from her.

"They really should change the name from Coca-Cola to something different. They haven't had actual cocaine in the drink since around 1977, I think," I murmured.

"Give it, Edward," she said and reached for it. I held it over my head.

"You don't need it," I said, grinning at her.

She jumped up and just skimmed the bottom of the can. I held it higher.

"This isn't fair," she told me and jumped up again. She grabbed around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist and reached for the drink. I held the Coke behind my back and she glared at me, slipping her arms around me to it. She still couldn't reach it. Her legs tightened around me as she tried again.

She finally gave up and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

And then she saw her position and blushed deeply.

I was holding her so that she didn't stand a chance of falling, but her legs were gripping me tightly enough that I was sure she wouldn't fall. She had slipped a little when she had tried to get the soda from behind my back. Her arms were still wrapped around me, her body pressed up against mine.

I reached over and stopped the microwave before her popcorn burnt and then set her on the counter. Her legs didn't release me, nor did her arms. I set the Coke aside.

My hand met the back of her neck and I bent down to capture her lips under my own.

I could see that I had caught her off guard when her hands wandered up my back to tangle with my hair. We kissed with a force I had established that I could handle. And then her tongue traced my bottom lip. Her heart was racing, her breathing erratic. I had to stop this.

"Bella," I whispered. "No."

She seemed to gain control again and let go of me.

"Sorry, Edward," she murmured. "I pushed you too far. I know it's difficult for you when I do that."

"You're right, but not in the way you think," I murmured, smiling at her.

She frowned, probably wondering what that other way was.

I laughed and pressed my forehead to hers. "You are beautiful, You know."

She rolled her eyes, but I could see the light blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Physical attraction seems to be my problem nowadays."

She blushed deeper, much to my amusement.

**The end...for now, anyways...I still have to write the movie part. she did make popcorn, didn't she?**


	2. AN

**POEPLE! I have good new! I figured out what, after the movie part, i am going to write! Peanuts!**

**Yes, my lovely pets, PEANUTS!**

**Muahahahaha!**


End file.
